Un parapluie nommé Amour
by Noct Liddell
Summary: Dehors, il pleut, mais il s'en fout... Rien ne le détournera de sa destination. Yaoi, MXM, si vous aimez pas, ne lisez pas


08/10/2013

Dehors la pluie tombé sans cesse, les éclairs barraient le ciel, le déchirant sans état d'âme, la ville était plongée dans une espèce de cage d'eau, les rares piétons couraient se réfugier dans le premier magasin ou café pour se réchauffer un temps soit peu.

Les enfants rigolaient doucement en sentant la pluie sur leur visage, sautant à pied joint dans les flaques d'eau à la couleur des plus suspectes, les parents grognaient alors, poussant de temps à autres des cris de protestations.

Les couples se serrait pour obtenir un peu de chaleur dans cette journée glacial, soupirant en sentant le corps de leur bien aimé dans leur dos ou entre leur bras. Certains, plus aventureux, redécouvraient les plaisirs d'une chaleur corporelle partagé à deux, usant leur énergie à satisfaire leur partenaire, à lui faire comprendre par des caresses et des baisers qu'ils étaient les personnes les plus chanceuses, les plus heureuses au monde.

Sous ce jour de pluie, une silhouette se dessine derrière une fenêtre aux volets entrouverts. L'ombre observe, elle détaille chaque personne sous cette pluie sans fin. Dans son appartement coupé de toute lumière électrique, Kyle observe ce monde qui semble figé dans l'instant. Le bruit de chaque goutte d'eau qui résonne sur la vitre le fait frémir. Ses doigts sont glacés à force d'être en contact avec la fenêtre, par instant, il dessine des arabesques avant que le froid n'efface de nouveau son œuvre, lui permettant alors de replonger dans la contemplation de la ville devenu grise par ce temps maussade.

Debout dans son grand salon vide de vie, il contemple ce monde, espérant discrètement que le ciel pleure pour la bêtise et les pêchés des humains. Des fois, il se demande quel aurait été sa vie si il n'avait pas eu l'apparence d'un homme, si il avait était un chat, ou encore un oiseau ou tout simplement une femme. Il se dit alors que si il était un animal, tout serait plus simple et que si il avait était une femme, alors sa vie serait dans les normes. Avec une bonne situation, il serait une femme belle et aimé et surtout une femme aimante. Mais, il n'est pas né animal et encore moins femme, il est né homme. Homme qui se détache des autres hommes par ses préférences, par ses attirances. Un homme qui n'aiment pas les femmes…

De ses yeux verts comme un prairie à la belle saison, Kyle observe se monde décadent, le trouvant tantôt abjecte tantôt magnifique. Abjecte par ses hommes qui voient le mal partout, magnifique pour ses rares personnes qui ne le prennent pas en pitié mais qui le traitent comme leur égale. Mais des personnes comme ça, il y en a trop peu.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se détourne de la fenêtre, allant chercher son long manteau noir. La pluie l'attire, elle l'appelle. Il ne peut résister à cette demande lancinante et incessante. Il n'a jamais aimé le soleil Kyle, malgré sa peau légèrement bronzé, il répugne le soleil, le trouvant trop agressif pour être bénéfique. Pour le jeune homme, le soleil éclaire trop de choses inutiles, trop de choses qui devraient resté dans le manteau de la nuit ou dans les eaux rassurante de la pluie. A peine sortit de son appartement, il voit sa jeune voisine sortir précipitamment de son petit T2 en souriant, à croire qu'elle l'attendait.

-Vous sortez ? avec ce temps affreux ?

Il hoche doucement la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à haute voix.

-Vous n'avez pas de parapluie ? Attendez je vais vous en cherché un.

Alors qu'elle disparaît dans son appartement, Kyle ferme rapidement sa porte à clef et se dirige vers l'escalier calmement. La jeune fille ressort avec un parapluie dans les mains, un parapluie rouge comme un soleil couchant. Elle le voit dans l'escalier et se précipite vers lui.

-Attendez ! Voilà, comme ça vous serez pas mouiller.

Elle lui tend doucement l'objet en souriant. Il accepte par dépit et lui sourit de manière douce. Elle est gentille sa voisine, elle veux juste l'aider. Elle ne dit jamais quelque chose de blessant envers lui, le forçant jamais à parler. Il ne connaît pas son nom, mais il est heureux de l'avoir comme voisine, elle est un peu, pour lui en tout cas, son amie.

-Bonne balade. Lui dit-elle en souriant avant de retourner dans son T2.

Kyle observe alors le parapluie en se dirigeant vers la sortie de son immeuble. Un immeuble banal, typiquement new-yorkais, avec une grand baie vitrée dans le salon, pour être sur que tout le monde vous observent alors que vous voulez un peu d'intimité.

L'air frais de la ville le fait brusquement frissonné. Il considère un instant l'objet que lui a donné sa voisine, puis décide de ne pas l'utiliser. Il le glisse sous son bras, laissant sa tête être exposé à la pluie rédemptrice. Il engage alors sa procession, sachant très bien le chemin qu'il va emprunter pour arriver à destination. Seulement, sa destination seras la aujourd'hui ? Ça, il l'ignore. Ce seras la surprise, un voyage sans surprise n'est pas un voyage au final, c'est juste une balade sinon.

Un éclair se fait entendre, il ne relève pas la tête, laissant ses cheveux châtains devenir brun au contact de la pluie, ses yeux vert sont fixé droits devant lui, ne cillant que très peu en sentant l'eau glissait sur ses yeux. Par instant, il tourne la tête en entendant un rire, espérant vainement un miracle. Son regard se perd alors dans la contemplation d'un groupe dans un bar ou d'un couple dans un restaurant. Après quelques minutes, il reprend sa route, passant devant les sans abris qui se sert l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, devant les drogués qui reste amorphe sous la pluie. Les enfants le regardent en rigolant, se demanda bien pourquoi il ne se protège pas de la pluie qui tombe sans cesse.

Il ne relève pas, il continu sa route vers sa destination. Il sait qu'a l'heure qu'il ai, il devrait déjà voir la lune qui fait concurrence au soleil, au alentour de 17h donc, en ce mois d'octobre qui ternie le monde avec ses pluie sans fin. Kyle est trempé, mais il s'en fiche, il continue sa marche vers sa destination.

Quand le grand parc se dévoile enfin, il cligne doucement des yeux pour améliorer sa vue trouble par l'eau qui s'insinue dans ses yeux. La terre est boueuse, glissante par endroit, formant des petites rigoles d'argile liquide. Son pantalon et ses chaussures étant déjà trempé, il continu sa route, marchant dans la boue qui tache le bas de son pantalon. Pourtant, il fait attention à ce que le parapluie rouge sanglant ne sois pas taché, le voulant le garder intact pour l'instant ou il l'ouvrirait. Et il sait que cet instant est bientôt arrivé. Car il arrive déjà à destination, et sa destination est là malgré ce jour de pluie.

Kyle s'assoit sur un banc trempé, ne devant qu'a son long manteau de ne pas trop se mouiller les fesses. Le bas de son visage est caché par son col de veste, mais ses yeux brillent d'une lueur proche de l'admiration en observant la silhouette qui bouge sans relâche sous cette pluie incessante. Une silhouette qui bouge en rythme malgré son boitement à la jambe droite. Un silhouette qui frappe sans relâche un corps imaginaire. La pluie est bénéfique ici. Elle laisse deviner un corps sec et musculeux sans être immonde. Sa capuche fut rejeté en arrière par un mouvement trop vif, laissant apparaître un visage dur, concentré et fixé sur son but. Des yeux noirs comme l'ébène, dur eux aussi. Kyle frissonna sous ce regard si profond. Il ne bougeait pas, observant se boxeur en plein entrainement. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de cet homme, mais il l'admirer, le trouvant proche de l'irréel pour avoir une telle volonté de venir s'entrainer malgré un temps comme celui-ci.

L'homme perdit quelques secondes l'équilibre avant de se reprendre en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Kyle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais il savait que l'homme grognait après sa jambe déficiente. Le boxeur repris ses exercices alors que Kyle se remémoré le jour ou il l'avait rencontré, un jour de printemps ou il faisait encore frais. Il était venu dans le parc comme à son habitude pour s'installer sur ce banc, et le boxeur était déjà la à s'entrainer, laissant sa chevelure noir et courte accompagné ses mouvement. Kyle en avait eu le souffle coupé de voir un homme comme lui. Mais le boxeur l'avait-il remarqué ? Il en douté… Il pouvait devenir invisible, mais là, il n'en avait plus envie, il voulait devenir visible au moins aux yeux de cet homme qui s'entrainer sans relâche, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve.

Un grognement plus fort ce fit entendre alors, le boxeur venait de ce poser contre l'arbre en massant sa jambe. Au vu de l'expression de douleur, sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. Kyle s'avança vers lui, ouvrant pour la première fois le parapluie rouge pour le placer au dessus de l'homme.

Ce dernier releva la tête, ébène contre émeraude. L'échange visuel parut durait longtemps alors que ce ne fut pas le cas. L'homme se redressa en s'appuyant sur l'arbre alors que Kyle levait le parapluie pour le protéger de l'eau. Il était grand, certes mais finalement pas de trop comparé à Kyle. Juste de quelques centimètres.

-Merci fit l'homme d'une voix grave et chaude qui fit frissonner Kyle.

Ce dernier cacha du mieux qu'il pu ses rougeur sous son col de veste. Il savait que l'homme ne l'avait pas reconnu, qu'il n'était qu'un inconnu qui venait de l'aider, pourtant Kyle était heureux d'être près de cet homme à l'allure peu commode. Il finit tout de même par lui adresser un petit sourire.

-Vous êtes trempé… Fit remarquer le boxeur.

Il y a des phrases qui ne sont la que pour meubler le silence, celle-ci en fait partie. Kyle hocha le tête et donna le parapluie rouge à l'homme en face de lui. A cet inconnu qui n'avait toujours pas de nom. Le voyant prendre l'objet, le jeune homme au yeux vert sourit doucement et se détourna de lui, la laissant seul.

Ce que Kyle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que cet inconnu lui attraperait le bras avec une douceur peu commune, plongeant son regard d'ébène dans celui émeraude. Un frisson parcourus l'échine de Kyle, le réchauffant quelques instants avant de le glacé sur place.

-Venez chez moi… Le temps de vous réchauffez…

Il aurait pu refuser, prétextant un rendez-vous important, mais il n'en avait ni la volonté ni l'envie de refuser une telle proposition. Le boxeur enserra sa main en le mettant sous le parapluie rouge comme le crépuscule. La chaleur de la main de l'homme fit doucement sourire Kyle, qui ne pus s'empêcher de la serrer doucement.

Combien de temps dura le trajet ? Peu de temps selon Kyle, ils avaient traverser deux rues et le voilà déjà arrivé avec son inconnu devant un immeuble en mauvaise état. On pouvait entendre des cris d'enfants malgré la porte fermé. Doucement l'inconnu poussa la porte en s'appuyant sur sa jambe boiteuse, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Une fois Kyle entrait, le boxeur s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte close pour faire disparaître un temps soit peu la douleur. Une fois le mal passé, il accorda un sourire au jeune homme avant de reprendre la direction de son appartement, mouillant sur son passage le carrelage du hall.

Kyle observa alors les enfants qui jouaient de manière insouciante dans les couloirs, nullement perturbé d'être pas surveillé.

-T'es allé t'entrainer Logan ? fit une petite fille à l'attention du boxeur boiteux.

-Ouep, faut bien s'occuper. Répliqua t-il en continuant sa marche.

-Ok, mais la tu vas te rendre malade à boxé sous la pluie.

-Dis donc miss, t'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

L'enfant lui tira la langue en rigolant avant de saluer Kyle qui observait de nouveau son guide. Ainsi, il s'appelait Logan et ne semblait jamais raté une occasion de s'entrainer. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'une clef qu'on insère dans une serrure.

-Entrez…

Kyle se glissa doucement dans ce territoire qui lui était inconnu, peu sur de l'attitude à adopter.

-Pardonnez moi, c'est un peu le bazar. Donnait moi votre manteau, je vais le mettre à séché.

-C'est pas grave… j'aime bien.

Surpris d'entendre la voix de Kyle, Logan le fixa dans les yeux, cherchant à voir si il n'avait pas rêvé a l'instant. Le jeune homme lui offrit un petit sourire en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre ou le parc était visible. Dehors, la pluie s'était intensifier mais Kyle se sentait bien ici, bien plus que dans son appartement en tout cas. Les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, il sentit néanmoins Logan s'approcher de lui pour finalement se poster près de lui. Un silence se fit alors, briser uniquement par le doux chant de la pluie dehors.

-Puis-je vous posez une question monsieur Logan ? Demanda Kyle sans quitter le paysage urbain des yeux.

-Allez y…

-Pourquoi boitez-vous ?

Un soupire traversa la pièce. Logan ferma les yeux en cherchant une bonne formulation pour répondre à sa question. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand il brisa de nouveau le silence.

-Un accident durant une soirée, un gars avait trop bu et il allait s'en prendre à un gamin, je me suis interposé et le couteau du gars s'est planté dans mon genou. Les médecins m'ont dit que je pouvais être opéré, mais que je ne devrais plus jamais faire de boxe… J'ai donc préféré refuser l'opération et continuer les entrainements malgré la douleur…

Kyle l'observa alors, trouvant son regard d'ébène teinté de nostalgie magnifique. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et alla déposer un baiser aussi léger que furtif. Il observa alors l'homme qu'il venait d'embrasser. Se dernier, surprit, lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de glisser ses mains autour de sa taille.

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublier… murmura Kyle en le fixant dans les yeux. Jamais je ne pourrais assez te remerciait de m'avoir sauvé.

-C'était toi, le gamin…

-oui… Quand tu es sortit de l'hôpital, je me suis jurer de ne plus parler jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve…

Le bonheur et la joie de retrouver celui qui l'avait aider dans cette sordide ruelle alors que cet ivrogne allait lui faire du mal. Il se souvenait encore de la lame d'argent qui transpercé le genoux de son sauveur, le mettant KO sur le coup. Ensuite, c'était flou. Il se souvenait de l'hôpital puis son sauveur avait disparut sans laisser de trace. Sans rien dire… Kyle avait les yeux brillant de larmes d'avoir enfin pus retrouver celui qui lui avait volé son cœur.

-Je n'ai cesser de penser à toi, alors que j'ignore jusqu'à ton nom, murmura Logan en le serrant contre lui, laissant sa tête poser sur son épaule.

-Kyle… Je m'appelle Kyle.

-Quel prénom magnifique…

Il lui vola un autre baiser, plus long et plus tendre. Ils avaient des mots et des actes à rattraper ensemble. La chaleur de l'appartement monta de quelques crans, des soupires résonnaient dans la pièce. Près de l'entrée, trainer toujours le parapluie rouge, le signe de leur retrouvailles et de leurs futurs.

Dehors la pluie tombé toujours. Seule témoin de cette danse millénaire qu'effectuer ses deux corps au rythmes des éclairs qui barraient le ciel.

Seule la pluie fut témoins de leur renaissance.


End file.
